Modern wireless communication networks often are organized in a cell structure. Between neighbouring cells, interferences may occur, especially when a user equipment is handed over from his source cell to a target or neighbouring cell. In such a case, the user may suddenly appear as an interferer to the source cell after the handover to the target cell.
For example in the case, when a user equipment (UE) is about to make an intra-frequency handover from the source cell to the target cell, after completion of the handover to the source cell, the signal from the UE may appear as interference in the source cell contributing to noise rise. In particular in heterogeneous networks with different cell types, the interferences may be noticeable. Therefore, there may be a need for an improved system and method, wherein such interferences may be reduced.